


The lady from the shrine

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: In a world where everyone is predestined to have a soulmate, Ryuunosuke can only fantasize about who his fated partner could be.But he had yet to understand that nothing in life goes as easy as he thought.-Or in which Tanaka gets to learn that sometimes, you have to let the universe do its job for you.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	The lady from the shrine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @mintruz on Twitter!  
> Happy holidays! ❤️❤️❤️

_ It is said that when the gods created humans, it rained with rainbow drops. The day humans were born was the brightest and sunniest day earth has ever seen. The legend says, the smaller spirits, living beings of all kinds with all sorts of magic were so amazed by the divine creation that they wanted to celebrate with colors.  _

_ They made dainty pearls of all shades, liquid gems that sparkled in the sky, fall on trees, grass and thin petals. The sight was ethereal, as if heaven came to earth too, to celebrate the newborn lives. Humans were fascinated, and they fell in love with the rainbow rain. They were so awed that they couldn’t stop staring at the multicolored dew drops and soon enough, some even got their eyes filled with them. _

_ The legend also says that the heavenly beings found the mortals’ fascination quite amusing. Entertained by their reactions, the spirits decided to give them the rainbow forever. _

_ And so, by the grace of the goddess of Love, Fate and Nature, a blessing was created. With their power and will, it was settled - humans would be bound to each other, destined to find love and obtain peace together. One would know that such thing happened very easily – when a human will find their pair and their eyes will meet, rainbow should sparkle in them. For a few hours, their irises would lose their natural color and shine with a multitude of colors before shifting back to normal. And for the rest of their life, as proof of finding their soulmate, a streak of rainbow will be left in their eyes. _

_ So that whenever humans look at each other, they shall forever remember the grace of the gods and their beautiful present. _

* * *

十匕

Tanaka believed that legend. As rebellious and bold he could be, the young boy still had a soft heart that hoped, secretly, for a happy ending like that. He wasn’t the kind to speak about it loudly in front of others, and not many knew of his beliefs, but he still had it in his heart – the hope that someday, somehow, he would find his beloved, just like gods promised humans eons ago.

When he saw the pretty, black haired girl at the shrine where he prayed with his family on every New Year, Tanaka started to believe in that legend even more.

They didn’t meet eyes for the first time. He barely saw the outline of her face - the lines of her nose, forehead and lips close to perfection; and when the girl left, 17 years old Tanaka was left stunned. He fell in love, and Saeko, his older sister, laughed good-naturedly and pat the young boy on his shoulder. The streak of rainbow in her sharp eyes shone prettily in the bright light of the winter morning as she told Ryuu that he shouldn’t be disappointed that he didn’t talk to the girl yet. He would find his love very soon, she knew.

Struck by their meeting, Ryuu couldn’t stop thinking about the lovely lady in a dark green coat with hair as dark as the night sky for weeks.

十はつ

The next year, he once again found himself standing behind the tall lady as she prayed, and Ryu was so surprised he couldn’t utter a single word. It was his mother who nudged him gently to move that Tanaka blinked and woke up from his stunned state. To say that he was bewildered to see the lady already leaving by the time he started functioning normally would be a misunderstanding. Having the brief chance to see her profile and nothing more, Tanaka almost ran after her, if not for his father to stop him.

He was 18 when he first began to think more about the meaning of a soulmate, past the childish legend he grew up with, and if the mysterious girl could really be the one for him.

十九

When he was 19 and visited the shrine again, Ryu knew better than to hope he would once again meet the lady from the shrine, as he nicknamed her in his head. Yet, much to his surprise, there she was, tall and thin as ever, jet black strands of hair tucked inside her knitted scarf. But unlike the previous years, Tanaka knew better than just to let the stranger lady go. He was just a few steps behind her, he could get closer and talk to her at last, like he wanted to the first two times. He could do it, he told himself, puffing his chest and gaining the courage to advance.

But just when he could open his mouth to speak, Tanaka stumbled. Confused, he looked down at his feet and saw a child, barely 3, tugging at his leg with a large smile. Before he could even try to look at the lady in front of him again and utter at least a simple “Excuse me”, he was dragged away by the child, Tanaka’s youngest cousin, Yuya, outside of the shrine.

It didn’t matter that the young boy was scolded by his mother, and told not to run around like that in a place where everyone should be patient and respectful; and Ryuunosuke was not seriously upset, so he easily accepted the sulking child’s apology after his aunt glared him into saying sorry. Tanaka’s chance to speak to the mysterious lady was gone once again. When he returned to his sister and Akiteru, her soulmate and husband, there was no trace of her left.

That same night, Tanaka sat and thought again of his potential soulmate. Having met her three times now, he was almost sure something was not exactly normal. The boy in his heart was excited. What if, despite his unsuccessful attempt to approach her, his soulmate was closer than he thought? 

二十

At age 20, three days before the arrival of the New Year, Ryuunosuke could swear he felt it in his gut – he would see her again. The thought didn’t leave his mind for weeks – he would think about the ridiculous coincidence so often he started to suspect an addiction of some sorts. Even his friends and family noticed, they would occasionally ask what was going on, and if the young man was fine, but they never got more than just a curt nod of his head and a small smile. Not even Saeko, his older sister, or his brother in law were aware of it. Only Yuu knew of Tanaka’s dilemma, and he found it a little nonsensical.

“I don’t understand why are you so invested in a woman that you haven’t even looked properly at.” Nishinoya leaned into the leather couch of the booth the two friends shared and took a sip of sake from his glass. They’ve met up at their favorite barbeque café, and for the past 30 minutes, Ryuunosuke spoke only about his unfortunate attempts to approach the unknown woman, and his suspicions that she could be his soulmate. Nishinoya, curious at first, grew rather unimpressed, and soon enough voiced his doubts.

Tanaka grumbled something but didn’t bother to make his words clearer, choosing to stuff his mouth with more rice and meat. “I get it, meeting the same person three times in a row and not being able to talk to her can be frustrating and kinda ridiculous, but do you really have to stress yourself over it so much? She could be an ordinary woman that you just happened to encounter a few times in a row, no big deal.”

The taller male frowned, refusing to give Nishinoya’s word too much thought. It didn’t feel right to trample on his hopes just yet. “You wouldn’t understand.” He pouted, ignoring the way Yuu rolled his eyes. “She could be my soulmate. The fact that she and I were so close to each other but didn’t get the chance to speak has to mean something, you know?” he insisted, looking at his best friend and the colorful streak in his brown irises. “Not everyone is as lucky as you to meet their soulmate who happens to be their teammate and also the ace of their volleyball team.” Tanaka added, remembering the fateful day Nishinoya Yuu and his now boyfriend, first met and found out they were soulmates. “For some of us, things come much slower.”

“Or maybe she’s just some random neighbor or occasional visitor of the shrine who just happens to pray on the same day as you do.” Nishinoya, surprisingly logical, shrugged. “And me and Asahi have nothing to do with this situation!” he added with a boisterous tone to which Tanaka laughed. “This soulmate thing is just weird, okay? It was pure luck to meet my soulmate so soon.” The man continued, crossing his arms with a huff.

“And what are the chances that she isn’t my soulmate? You said yourself – this soulmate thing is hella weird.”

Exasperated, Noya huffed again, making the streaks of his blond tuff above his forehead flutter a little. “Fine, fine. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes one more time and gave up, filling his mouth with bread. “Talk to her this year if she comes. And if you, by any chance, don’t, we’re not speaking about it again. Ever.”

The smirk of satisfaction on Tanaka’s lips was wide as he lifted his own glass and clinked it with Nishinoya’s. “Deal.”

-

The deal was off.

It wasn’t that Ryuu chickened out or was stopped by some ridiculous intervention. He simply couldn’t approach the woman, who stood so close to him, silently praying to the gods for a year of fortune and happiness. No matter how determined he was, the sight of the lady’s fingers, intertwined with the male’s that stood next to her were enough to kill his courage. It felt almost like a punch in the guts, but he didn’t bother to try anymore. Soulmates or not, Tanaka would never intervene in a couple’s life.

He stepped away so that the woman wouldn’t see his face when she left. Tanaka prayed for success and happiness that year but didn’t mention love. 

For the first time, there was a shadow of doubt in his heart, and the boy within his soul felt sad for a while.

二十一

When he turned 21 years old, Ryuu didn’t visit the shrine on the New Year for two reasons. 

First, he visited another temple with Kanoka-chan, his girlfriend, and they both prayed for a year full of prosperity and a happy relationship together. 

Second, because Ryu didn’t want to think of soulmates and bring his lover to a place so connected to his heart. He didn’t want to make her think that she’s not important to him. Kanoka was not his soulmate, her black eyes void of any rainbow mark, just like his. But Ryuunosuke didn’t mind, because she made him happy anyway.

二十二

The gods weren’t generous the previous year.

Tanaka and Kanoka broke up on a friendly note. It wasn’t like it was going to work out anyway. The woman found her soulmate one day by accident, a mere glance towards another train passenger changing her life forever. No matter how good the relationship went, deep inside, a bond with their soulmate was a priority to them both. 

Noya and Yonezawa, Kanoka’s friend, tried to talk them out – just because Amanai’s eyes sparkled rainbows, it didn’t mean that they were meant to be romantic soulmates. Such bonds can also turn platonic, right? Tanaka’s friends, Ennoshita and Narita were soulmates too, but they decided not to go past the friendship lines, as they both were happy single or with their current partners.

But to Ryuu and Kanoka, things were clear from the moment she spoke to him. They even agreed upon that fact when the two began dating – if one finds their soulmate while being together, they should break up. Tanaka felt nostalgic and happy to have met someone who shared the same opinion with him.

He almost laughed when on the first day of the next New Year, he once again spotted the mysterious lady as he stepped on the old stone stairs to enter the temple. Tanaka wondered for a split second if the gods were making fun of him that way. It was like they mocked him, teased him for believing into the fact that he too, would find a soulmate in the stranger that he happened to meet so often, but at the same time denying him the chance to approach her for years now.

It was a little surprising to see that she was alone. The only people next to her were a family of three, two women and a child, hardly older than 7, who were having their own little moment of intimacy. 

Yet, Ryuu didn’t test his luck that time. What were the chances that after so many years, he’d have the opportunity to talk to her? Just because she was alone didn’t mean that she was single as well. Knowing his luck, Ryuu supposed that the woman’s partner from last year was just waiting for her at home or in some cozy café, with a cup of warm tea and fresh confectionery. Even if he felt hopeful, he didn’t dare to try.

In the end, Tanaka’s cowardice won. He didn’t wait to pay his respects properly and prayed quickly. When the lady turned to leave, there was no trace of him anymore.

A week later, Ryuunosuke was seated comfortably under a warm kotatsu, with a mug of creamy hot chocolate in his hands. In front of him, Sugawara sipped from his own cocoa drink, while Daichi, his boyfriend, munched on pink and white marshmallows. 

The three watched a sappy, old fashioned movie on the tv situated on the left of the kotatsu. Tanaka, unusually concentrated, paid close attention to the characters displayed on the wide screen. His mind followed the plot of the movie, about the pretty woman who met her soulmate in a crowd of people, and spent 10 years to find them, only to discover that the person she had been looking for, for such a long time, was the quiet baker that lived down her street. 

Paying attention to the film and thinking about his own situation, Ryuu concluded with a chuckle that his life-story would’ve made quite the good plot for a movie too.

“Suga-san, Daichi-san?” Tanaka spoke all of a sudden, taking his eyes off of the tv. The silver-haired man hummed curiously, then looked at Ryuu, with Daichi throwing him a questioning look.

“You two aren’t soulmates. How did you figure out that it was… okay? To be together, even if you haven’t found your destined halves.”

The question surprised the couple, mainly because they didn’t expect the subject to be brought up so suddenly. Tanaka wasn’t really talkative when it came to the New Year occurrence that had been repeating itself for a couple of years now. Only Saeko, Akiteru, Noya and Asahi were informed, more or less, about the whole situation.

“Honestly, I don’t particularly care.” Koushi blew over his mug before taking a small sip. “I met Daichi and befriended him, then over time I began to fall in love and I was lucky enough to have him falling for me too. I didn’t really think about soulmates and the fact that our eyes didn’t sparkle when we met.” Looking up at the brunet, Suga gave Daichi a warm smile that was reciprocated with a forehead kiss. “Just because we are technically bound to one person in this universe, doesn’t mean I have to deprive myself of the diversity. What if my soulmate lives on another continent? What if they’re homophobic, or worse, dead? And even if they were my ideal match, do I really have to leave everything, leave Daichi, just to be with them, a stranger who just happens to have a peculiar physical reaction when our eyes meet?”

Sugawara’s answer stunned Tanaka. It was a few months too late, but his words rang something close to guilt in his gut. He remembered Kanoka and the happy relationship they had. When they broke up, he didn’t feel particularly regretful. Kanoka found her soulmate. It was only natural for her to pursue a relationship with him, so Ryuu had to step back. That’s just how things were supposed to be.

But now he couldn’t help but wonder about what would’ve happened if he didn’t let go and convinced his former girlfriend not to leave him.

Daichi caught his attention though, when he leaned over Suga to ruffle his hair and look at Tanaka better. “I agree with Suga’s words. It would be really foolish to leave behind a relationship you poured your soul in for a stranger you just met. But in some cases, it can be the best thing to do."

"We are different people, and we see things in our own, separate perspectives. What for one can be a priority, for others it is just a trivial detail. Soulmate or not-“ Sawamura continued, tangling his fingers with his lover’s, I think it is about genuine affection and what your gut really tells you.” He then smiled wider, and Ryuu was grateful to them both for their words, feeling his chest warming up with thankfulness to have friends like them. “If you really want to meet your soulmate, and if you really believe that they’re your fated partner, nothing should stop you from believing so. Fate works in a weird way, and if you are to meet that special someone, you will, for sure.”

And sometime later, while the two boyfriends were bickering over some couple matter, Tanaka sat and thought well. Peeling off a mandarin, he finally concluded with a smile, that Daichi was right. It took him years to realize, but he understood in the end, that he shouldn’t rush his destiny and overthink it. For once, he decided to leave the gods to do their job instead of him.

二十三

The following year, 23 years old Tanaka stepped inside with a much lighter heart compared to the previous times. He kept the promise he made to himself, didn’t overthink the whole soulmate situation that much and relaxed. Just like Daichi said: if he had to meet his soulmate at some point in his life, he would.

But in the meantime, he could try out new things, he told himself with a small smile when he spotted the familiar figure in front of him. Tanaka knew, he just knew it was the same lady that he was so hesitant to approach over years. 

She remained unchanged as years passed, always dressed elegantly yet cute, earmuffs or fluffy beanies on her head, and thick, woolen scarves around her neck. The only difference that year, though, was her hair. It was much shorter than usually, barely reaching her shoulders. 

But Ryuunosuke found her as beautiful as always. Seeing her profile, eyes closed and hands brought to her face to pray, Tanaka sensed an odd feeling of peace and content, and even the usual tightness in his stomach was not as intense.

Perhaps it was fate, or just him finally having the guts to do something other than just to stare, but Ryuunosuke took a step closer, then another, till he was one arm away from the lady. He didn’t think much and just tapped her shoulder carefully, murmuring a soft “Excuse me".

He almost laughed when, as soon as their eyes met, Tanaka felt shivers down his spine, the feeling awfully familiar to a pulse of energy surging through his body. The smile that crept on his lips was genuine and still somewhat shy, and he didn’t really know what to say, silenced by the sudden flash of colors in the woman’s eyes and the way her expression changed when she realized what was going on too.

It was as if everyone around them vanished in that moment. Ryuu was torn between happiness and shock. He was right, his hunch, ever since he was 17, was correct. Part of him was euphoric, he finally, finally met his soulmate, and it was the same woman that intrigued him for so many years! At the same time, he wanted to kick himself for being so slow in finding her, when the answer was always so close.

Perhaps his expression started to change in a weird way, because it was the petite lady who chuckled and distracted Ryunosuke from his thoughts. She was so beautiful… Tanaka sighed, fascinated by the splendid curves of her face, the roundness of her lips, her clear, lovely eyes and the beauty mark on her chin. 

She was even more beautiful when she spoke, and Tanaka knew it was love at first, or well, much delayed sight when he heard her voice.

“I am happy that the gods finally answered to my prayers. It's nice to meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
